Surprises
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: Momiji has a surprise for Tohru. Kyou overhears and can't help but freak out. Rated for language.


**A/N: **I admit to you, this is the first Fruits Basket (Furuba) fanfic that I've ever attempted. And it's a oneshot. I don't know how the idea came to be, but it did. While I was _trying_ to fall asleep last night.

Anyways, I hope its okay. Do feel free to critique and comment. I don't want to make anyone review, but reviews are nice. I know I've been guilty of reading and not reviewing. But a review tends to make a person feel good about themselves and also prods people to write more.

I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket (Furuba) or even attempt to claim to. I just enjoy borrowing characters.

* * *

_**Surprises**_

It seemed a typical day at the house of Shigure Sohma. Shigure himself was off in his study thinking of more ways to torture his editor. Yuki had wandered off to his secret base. Tohru didn't join him because she had invited Momiji over for the day. Which was why Kyou was sitting safely up on the roof where the rabbit couldn't bother him.

Kyou sat on the roof staring off into space. He could faintly hear Tohru and Momiji animatedly chattering in her room because of her open window.

"Tohru, we should close the door. I don't want the others to come in and see what we're doing. They might want to make me share!" Momiji was saying.

"You're right!" Tohru answered seriously.

"Haru has done the actual thing. He said I couldn't because it would probably hurt me too much. But then he said I could do this and it's just as good!"

"Hatsuhara is so thoughtful!"

_'What the hell are they talking about? What has Haru done?_' Kyou thought to himself.

"Where do you want me to do this, Tohru?"

"Um... here? No, here!"

"What about here?"

"Ah! Yes, there!"

_'What in the hell are they doing!'_

"We have to be careful. Ha'ri said it's not good if you get this in your eyes or if you swallow it," Momiji's playful voice turned serious.

"Well, Hatori is probably right,"

_'Hatori? So he knows what they're doing?'_

"Um... Momiji? This is kind of uncomfortable,"

"Oh, I'm sorry! What if you bend your back instead of arching it? That would probably be better,"

A couple moments of silence met Kyou's ears.

"Ah, that _is_ better!" Tohru's voice exclaimed. Then her giggles filled the air. "That tickles! Hee hee, that really tickles,"

Then Momiji began giggling along with Tohru.

"Alright, Momiji! My turn! Let me do you!"

"Yay!"

_'DO WHAT!'_ Kyou's head nearly exploded.

"You're right, that does feel weird," Momiji giggled.

"Does it hurt?" Tohru sounded concerned.

"Nope, it kinda feels good,"

"It _did_ feel pretty good," Tohru agreed.

Kyou felt ready to fly into the room and tear Momiji's head off. He tore his way off the roof and into the house. Tohru's door was open a crack. Kyou stood in front of the door and didn't hear anything.

He flung the door open to find an empty room. His eyes widened as he saw Tohru's clothes neatly folded on her desk and Momiji's tossed haphazardly around the room. Just what were they doing and where were they!

"Wow, Momiji! I didn't think it was _THAT_ big!" Tohru's voice drifted from down the hall.

Kyou's mind was suddenly filled with images that he wished could be burned out of his head. He ran down the hallway and found himself outside of Tohru's bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

* * *

Tohru was very excited that Momiji was coming over. He had told her that he had a special surprise for her. Something that Hatsuhara had given him.

Shigure was in his study, keeping himself busy.

_ 'Most likely working on his next wonderful novel!'_ Tohru sighed. Shigure was a talented writer. She hadn't read any of his books but she knew that Shigure could be nothing less than a wonderful author.

Yuki had asked her if she wanted to go to their secret base. Tohru had to politely decline. What if Momiji were to come over while she was gone? She couldn't let the bunny wait for her. And since Kyou seemed to be in a funk she didn't want the two to be arguing.

Speaking of Kyou, he had been sitting on the roof a lot more often than usual. She was concerned about what was wrong with him. She was reluctant to ask because she didn't want to offend Kyou if nothing was really bothering him.

"Toooohruuuu!" Momiji's voice rang throughout the house. "Ha'ri just dropped me off. Tohru! Where are you?"

"Momiji!" Tohru cried as he dropped a bag to run and hug her. The boy transformed and snuggled himself in Tohru's arms. "Momiji, what's in the bag?"

"The surprise!" Momiji cheerfully answered. He jumped out of Tohru's arms and waited for himself to change back.

When he did, Tohru squeaked and quickly turned around like usual. Momiji pulled something out of the bag and put it on. He told Tohru that she could turn around.

"Momiji, why are you wearing swimming shorts?" Tohru scrunched up her face.

"Because... look!" Momiji cried while pulling out a package from his bag.

"Oh! Wow!"

"Tohru should put on her swimsuit too! Because it will be easier to do this!" Momiji said.

"That's a good idea; I'll go do that right now!" Tohru agreed. Momiji seized her hand and dragged her up the stairs to her room.

When she had changed, she told Momiji that he could come in. (He waited outside her room while she was putting on her swimsuit.) Then the two opened Momiji's package and put it to use.

When they were done, the pair hurried into the bathroom to admire their handiwork.

**BANG!**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

Tohru and Momiji both jerked their heads in the direction of the door to see a livid Kyou.

"Look Kyou! Look at what Momiji did for me!" Tohru exclaimed while showing him the small of her back.

Kyou promptly turned scarlet and flung his hands up to his face before even looking at what Tohru was gesturing to.

"What are you two doing! And what are you wearing!" He yelled.

Tohru blinked, "Kyou, we're just wearing our swimsuits. But look!"

Kyou finally glanced through his fingers to see a brightly colored bunny painted on Tohru's back and one on Momiji's stomach.

"Isn't it cool? Haru got me this body painting kit!" Momiji said brightly. "He said I shouldn't get a real tattoo because it would hurt too much!"

Kyou promptly whacked his cousin on the head, none too gently.

"WAH! Tohru! Kyou's hurting me!"


End file.
